


The First Fable

by Felaniasoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before the Gods left, F/F, F/M, Magic, Weiss has a different douchebag father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul
Summary: Weiss is a princess from the kingdom of Skadi and her best and only friend is the Princess Salem. The two princesses are locked away in their respective towers by their cruel fathers, only being able to see each other once in a while... until the Red Reaper and the Green Hero come to save them.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Salem & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The First Fable

Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower that sheltered a lonely girl, named Salem. Locked away by her cruel father, Salem was a girl who desired but one thing… freedom. She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful. When men and women were capable of greatness and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield. And yet, there she sat within her tower all alone… almost.

Salem spent almost everyday wistfully looking out of her tower window. She would often watch the long fields before her with longing teal eyes. Sometimes she would reach out her hand only for it to come into contact with a barrier that sealed her in. Though she was a powerful magician, she could not break it.

Today, however, she smiled at the sight of a carriage coming towards the tower. It was another princess coming to visit her. Though not of her own accord, the princess was happy to visit Salem whenever she had to make the trip.

Salem frowned when she saw the white haired king exit the front carriage. He walked ahead of them with his guards, both magical golems and soldiers. A moment later Salem smiled at the sight of the white haired princess as she exited her carriage. She too was surrounded by the soldiers and golems just like her father, but there was a clear difference between them: her father was guarded, she was trapped.

The pair disappeared out of sight into the tower. Salem hurried over to her mirror. She quickly brushed her blond hair then tied half of it up in a bun so she could look her best. She cleared out the ruffles in her sleeveless two-piece white dress and a light purple sash. There was a loud sound of shuffling boots and metal slapping against the stone floors as the guards made their way closer. There was a knock at the door. It wasn’t a knock to ask for permission to come in. No, this knock was just a signal for Salem to be presentable in the next few seconds. 

Salem stood attentively on the other side waiting for it to open. A few moments passed before the doors flung open revealing Salem’s own father as well as the other princess and her’s. The princess wordlessly stepped inside before the doors shut behind her. The magical barrier imprisoning them inside was up again in a matter of seconds.

The white princess was beautiful. She had icy blue eyes and her hair was done up in the same way that Salem now had her hair. She was wearing a pleasant light blue dress with a long skirt and white designs along it. The pair of princesses stared at each other silently for a few moments. The steps and laughter of their respective fathers grew softer as they trailed down the steps of the tower. When they no longer could be heard both of the princesses sighed with relief, smiling and giggling to each other for a brief moment.

“How have you been Salem? It’s been too long since we last spoke.” The white haired woman spoke first.

“I’ve been well, Weiss thank you for asking.” Salem said as she strolled to her bed and sat down. She patted the seat next to her beckoning Weiss. Weiss acqueisted a moment later as she reached up to her bun and pulled it apart then shook her head as the hair fell. Salem did the same a moment later.

“Have you heard any interesting stories recently?” Weiss asked.

“Yes, recently I’ve been hearing more and more stories about the hero group, the hunters.” Salem responded.

“Yes I heard about their deeds all across the kingdoms.” Weiss said happily. 

“I’ve also heard that they have recently been expanding their group or so the rumors say. Two new members may have appeared: The Shocking Valkyrie and The Ardent Lotus.” Salem commented.

“I wonder what it's like… traveling the world and saving people…” Weiss said

“Falling in love.” Salem added. The pair of princesses sits there for a few moments in silence nodding their heads slowly. “But we have all the time in the world to hopelessly wish for those things, let’s move on.”

They spoke about various things; a few dreams they had dreamt, the few places they had gone to when their fathers made business trips and thought they should bring their respective daughters to be shown off for a few moments. They were able to pass the conversations quickly. Even in a year’s time it’s not as if much happened for either princess. They were almost always held captive in their tiny prison in their towers.

“Father’s going to marry me off soon… That’s why he came to see your father today.” Weiss said sadly as she stared out the window.

“Yes… I heard that my father is close to doing the same…” Salem said.

“Do you know where you’ll be headed?” Weiss asked. Salem answered with a sad shake of her head. “Oh I see… I’ll be going to Onus in six months…” Weiss reached her hand out the window only for it to spark the moment she touched the barrier.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll get sent somewhere close by and they’ll be nice enough to let us visit each other.” Salem said hopefully.

“Yeah and maybe a hero will come save us and sweep us off our feet as we walk into the sunset.” Weiss chuckled as she reached forward and brushed a few hairs out of the blond princess’ eyes. Weiss continued to stare into Salem’s eyes with a slight smile.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Salem asked with a chuckle. Weiss didn’t answer her. Salem turned her head to the side. “Seriously Weiss.” She said with another chuckle.

Salem turned back to Weiss and stared into her eyes for a moment. Weiss leaned forward and closed her eyes. It happened so suddenly that Salem didn’t have time to react. It was both of their first kisses. Salem finally realized what was happening a few moments later. Her eyes widened as she separated her and Weiss. Salem stared at her for a while before finally speaking, “Weiss?”

You could see the slow realization appearing on Weiss’ face after she opened her eyes. She gave Salem a look of confusion and horror, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Salem didn’t answer at first, “Salem, I-”

“It’s fine…” Salem cut her off and touched her own lips with her finger. “I just… wasn’t expecting that.” The pair sat on opposite sides of the bed in an awkward silence for a while. Neither of them were really sure of what to say or do anymore after that situation. Eventually the time passed and it neared the time when the barrier would be let down and Weiss would be taken back to her own tower of imprisonment. Their respective fathers’ steps could be heard echoing as they made their way up to the tower’s peak. 

“If-if you do have a chance please come visit me in Onus.” Weiss finally said.

“Of course I will Weiss. Maybe after I return from the sunset.” Salem joked.

“Thanks Salem.” Weiss chuckled as the barrier was let down. She waved sadly to the blonde haired princess knowing that it might be the last time she would ever get to. The guards opened the door for him and she walked out, giving Salem one last look. Her father scoffed at her then motioned for her to come with him. 

Weiss watched the castle sink into the distance behind her carriage. She gave a final look up at the tower. She couldn’t see if Salem was watching her from the window like she usually would.  _ Such a stupid idea… I just destroyed the only friendship I had just because of a stupid one-sided crush… I should’ve just pushed it down again. _

Eventually the air grew cold, the lush green grass and dirt roads turned to fields of snow and ice. They were officially back in the Kingdom of Skadi. Weiss continued to stare out the carriage window. Still regretting what she had done she let out another sigh.

The carriages came to a stop after some time and Weiss was finally allowed to exit. A large castle of white stone stood before her. In the corner, just past the east side of the castle stood a monument that basically signified her place in the world. What she was was a princess to the world. Something to be admired, something to be seen. She wasn’t there to be heard or do anything. If her father could have a doll as a princess he would have, but she would have to be it’s substitute.

Her father exited his carriage as well. He walked at a brisk pace to the castle, not even sparing his daughter a look as he did. 

A woman a few years older than Weiss with white hair tied up in a bun helped her out of her carriage. Weiss nodded to the woman as she was escorted from the drop off point back to her tower. She nodded once they reached Weiss’ room and shut the door behind her like always. Her room had a bookshelf, a vanity set, a wardrobe and a bed. She took a seat on her bed and sighed as she looked out the window. She sighed again as she idly reached out only to collide with the barrier.

“Stupid…” She said to herself again. She put her hand down and stared out the window for a while. Eventually she covered her face with her arms and fell asleep.

The months passed by at an unbearably slow speed. It was as if the snow was literally freezing time around her so she could regret everything a bit longer before she would be sent to the hell that was Onus. She spent all of her time in that tower. Maids would bring her her meals and she would just watch the snowfall outside.

A month before she was set to leave for Onus she sat in the banquet hall with her father. It was a very rare occurrence for her to be out of the tower. Her father was seated at the head of a long table. There were guards and maids posted along the sides of the room.

The white haired knight pulled out Weiss’ chair and waited for her to be seated before pushing it in. Weiss stared down the long table at her father. He stared right back for a few moments before finally turning his attention to his meal. “We’ve moved up your engagement date. It interferes with a sudden trip I must take at the end of this month. You’ll be leaving in a week instead.” He said nonchalantly as he cut his steak. 

Weiss stayed quiet for a few moments, biting the inside of her lip as she tried to not show any emotion. It was plenty awful to have to go to Onus and she had been dreading it the whole time, but at the same time staying here was hardly any good. Still, she was going to be treated worse once she was married. Especially as she was going to be used for  _ those _ types of activities. The thought of it made her want to blow herself up in her room, or at the very least throw up.

“Answer when you are spoken to, Weiss.” Her father raised his voice a bit.

“Yes father…” Weiss answered, some of her annoyance leaked out into her voice.

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady.” Her father glared.

“Yes father.” Weiss nodded and spoke normally this time.

“Alright, that will be all.” He said. The sound of their forks and knives were the only sounds the entire dinner. There was no other family to interrupt them and none of the guards or maids would dare say a word in the king’s presence. 

After that very depressing and tense meal, Weiss was escorted back up to her tower. “One more week…” Weiss laid down on her bed and let out a muffled cry, then continued to cry. If she thought that the last few months were bad, every day seemed like another year. She just slept most of her time away. There was nothing for her to do. Nothing that she could do. She just lied in bed for those days… waiting… pleading…. wishing. Tears continued to drip down her eyes as she cried silently. 

“Princess, you can’t keep starving yourself.” The white haired knight said as she walked in with a tray of food.

“I’m not hungry.” Weiss answered from her bed as she turned over to face the wall.

“Princess…” The knight said with a sigh, “Things can always get better.”

“Things can always get worse, what’s your point?” Weiss immediately retorted.

“You have to try to make the best out of the situation.” The knight replied slowly.

“This isn’t the same as your situation, Winter.” Weiss turned over to look at her.

“I understand that our situations are different, but when there’s nothing we can do about them we have to make the best with what we have.” Winter replied.

“There is something we can do. You can always get me out of here.” Weiss said.

“Princess,” Winter sighed audibly, “You know as much as I’d like to, my duty is to the kingdom and you are not its ruler. I can’t break rules, even for you.”

“... I know.” Weiss replied as she turned to face the wall again.

Winter sighed again after a couple of moments of silence, “Please take care of yourself. I’ll be leaving in a few days and I won’t be able to see you again before you leave.” She got up to leave.

“Goodbye Winter and… thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Weiss said quietly.

“Hopefully, I’ll see you again one day.” Winter said as she shut the door behind her.

After Winter had left Weiss stared at the tray that she had left behind. She sighed heavily as she reached out towards the tray and grabbed an apple. After a few moments of staring at it she slowly bit into it. Chewing felt like such a chore and the apple didn’t taste right. It tasted… she couldn’t tell what it tasted like actually, it just didn't taste like an apple to her.  _ Where did all that energy go? _ She thought to herself as she put the apple back on the tray.  _ Whatever, it doesn’t matter. _ She turned towards the wall again and closed her eyes.

A few days had passed in real time when Weiss finally heard something out of the ordinary. There was noise… some yelling and thuds. Weiss rolled out of her bed and looked outside. There were a bunch of bodies lying around. They were still moving, injured Weiss guessed. A few minutes passed then she heard the clanking of metal. Must’ve been some more guards or the metal golem made to  _ protect _ her. Weiss looked out the window and watched as the barrier slowly dissipated like powdered snow.

“What’s going on?” Weiss looked around the room. A few moments after all the noise stopped there was the sound of boots running towards her door. Weiss bit her lip and stared at the door. She held her breath wondering what could be coming for her. Suddenly the door flung open with a kick.

It wasn’t at all what she was expecting. A young girl with red tipped black hair and silver eyes stood before her. She wore a black top, skirt and combat boots with a hooded red cloak. In her hands she held what seemed to be a large scythe. The girl smiled brightly at her and held out her hand, “Take my hand, princess!”


End file.
